Refuel, Restore, Realign
by JennaGill
Summary: Summary: Peeta and Katniss take a chance they missed in high school, changing life paths and testing family loyalties. "No son, it's a family business. And blue means loyalty, family loyalty. It means obligation. It means duty. Values we Everdeens and Hawthornes hold high."


**Part I: Refuel **

There she is. Katniss Everdeen. Object of my fantasies for the last…well…since I started having those thoughts.

She's pumping gas at the corner station. The sun is glinting off her tan shoulders. She adjusts the sunglasses atop her head and then runs her hand down her dark braid, leaving it draped on her neck.

I haven't seen her since graduation, just over two years ago. And I've never seen her around town in my visits home. This is just fate, or good luck, or the best kind of coincidence. The odds must be in my favor today. She hasn't changed. No, she has. She looks better. She rises up on her toes to inspect the roof of her car - her calves and quads flex and bulge with her efforts. I always loved to see her legs in shorts, jean cut-offs at that.

Watching her fingers grip the fuel dispenser, my mind wanders. I was never been able to observe her hands since she sat in front of me every year of history class. I didn't learn a damn thing about ancient Panem those years. No, I studied her freckles on her neck, traced the woven strands of her dark hair, and imagined the thoughts in her head. She looked out the window often — no doubt craving fresh air and planning her next hunt. I tried not to picture what she and Gale might be doing in the woods. I felt better about my chances when rumors started spreading about him and the mayor's daughter, but still did not do anything about it. The vision of her hands wrapped around the trigger will play well into my fantasies tonight. For now though, I just need gas.

I'm parked behind her, waiting to fuel up my old FJ40 land cruiser. She can't see me in the shade and probably wouldn't recognize my vehicle anyway. It's a mid-seventies model so the fuel efficiency is poor. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen her here before, as many times as I have to refuel this beast. Not that she would ever notice me. I never did gather up the nerve to talk to her. I tried several times. The last being graduation day. She stood just a few feet away from me in the quad with her family. I turned to approach her and every opening line I ever constructed flew out of my mind. I was then immediately interrupted by my mother. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be deterred again the next time I saw her. Then I left early for freshman year of college. I wonder if Katniss stayed and kept working for her dad.

Some of the local guys ogle her and circle her in the station. She scowls at their debasing gestures and I see my chance. I hop down from the driver's seat and make my way towards her; it's the least I can do to fend off the jerks.

"Hey babe, you about ready?" I ask brazenly and loudly.

She's tasting the pet name as her scowl becomes directed at me. Her look of confusion is over taken by recognition as her gray eyes widen in surprise. "Mellark?" she questions.

Another catcall is hurled her way and I sidle up next to her, posturing my best 'back-off' stare towards the guys. This broad chest is good for something, I guess. The locals dissipate and I turn to her, hopeful for gratitude.

"I could have handled that. I didn't…don't need you to save me," she says coldly.

"Of course you could, you _are_ very intimidating — I just wanted to say hello anyway." I grin.

This earns me an eye roll. This is not going well. I need to work fast. _Think Mellark, think_.

"Katniss—" It's the first time I've said her name aloud since….maybe since ever. It feels good rolling off my tongue.

"What? What do you want? You think you can just show back up in town after what? Two years later? And make me look weak?" she asks.

"No… I…. I just didn't want those guys to bother you," I return.

"So you could bother me instead? No thanks," she answers.

"No, hey it's not like that. Let's start over," I offer. I swallow nervously and use my best smile. "I'm headed out to Parachute Falls. I've got sandwiches and an apple tart from the bakery. I packed extra in case I got really hungry. Would you care to join me on this lovely Sunday?" I entreat.

There is a slight shift in her expression. Her scowl softens just a touch and it gives me hope. "I never pegged you for the nature type," she hedges.

"Oh, I'm just going to sketch. It'd be nice to have company though, you could probably tell me what everything is out there," I supply.

She seems to consider this proposal as the fuel finally clicks off in the dispenser.

"How long?" she inquires, "How long are you going to be out there?"

"Just a few hours to get the afternoon light. I'd be leaving before dark, definitely. I don't want to get lost on the trail," I admit.

She smirks at this. I feel even more optimistic. I run a hand through my hair in anticipation.

"Okay. It's the least I can do for my _hero_," she emphasizes. "I'll drop my car of at Sae's Diner, pick me up there when you're done here?" she plans. "It may take a while, these are the slowest pumps ever."

"Tell me about it – yeah, sounds good. I'll pick you up at Sae's and maybe grab some more water," I suggest.

"Nah, I always carry extra for myself — unless you need more," she deflects.

"No, I'm covered. Okay then, all set?" I ask.

She replaces her gas cap and hands me the fuel dispenser. She closes the distance between us and I see that the constellation of freckles on her neck is also across her nose. It's incredibly distracting. My eyes flash between her adorable nose to her sensuous lips. I'm thinking up something suave to say because I'd really like to kiss her.

"Just so you know, this is **not** a date. And this night will not end with me spread eagle on my hood or you getting your dick sucked," she states. "I'm not that kind of girl."

I'm taken aback by her abrasive stance but I want to make it clear that my intentions are pure though my imagination is not. "Ah. Erm. No…I wasn't thinking that. I just thought it'd be nice to catch up." My hands are raised in defense of her verbal attack. "That's all, I promise."

She nods back at me and swings down into her car. I watch her drive away in disbelief that she read my mind.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Katniss fucking Everdeen is going on a not-a-date-date with me. In like… ten minutes.

…..

We have an awkward drive to trail head. Luckily, it's not that far out of town. I ask her questions, she stares out the window. It's a little hard to talk with the top off anyway, but I can still catch traces of her shampoo wafting over. Same kind that she had two years ago.

"So, are you in school?" I start.

"Yeah."

"You like your classes?" I tries again.

She nods.

I catch the movement out of the corner of my eye – her nonverbal response is enough to keep my questions minimal for the rest of the trip. I talk about my school, the dinner hall, anything to fill the uncomfortable silence. It feels history class all over again.

Once she's out of the confines of the vehicle, she seems to open up. We walk and talk on the half-mile trail to the falls. The trail is well maintained and has a few slick spots on large slabs of limestone. She points out plants with funny names but witch hazel, sassafras, Carolina jessamine are about the only ones I can remember.

"This is one of the Hawthorne's. Did you know you could make jelly from the fruits?" she explains. "It's called mayhaw. It's delicious."

At the mention of her close family friend's name, I don't press further. I just enjoy the botany lesson. And the view. Her hips sway in time while she walks and it's getting increasingly harder to hide my reaction to her presence.

"That's a short leaf pine, over there. It's different from a long leaf pine, which has super long needles -– there's one," she guides.

They all look the same to me, short needles, long needles, whatever – but it's nice to know the names.

"Which is also different from a loblolly – which come to think if it, is you."

"What?" I ask as I'm shaken out of my reverie. I haven't been paying attention at all, I just like the sound of her voice.

"Pinus Taeda. You take the first two letters of the genus and species name to get the code for shorthand in field notes – so 'Pita'. You're a loblolly pine!," she jokes.

I smile and nod but don't quite find the humor in it that she does. My name has two 'e's and not an 'i'. But whatever, she's happy and I don't mind being funny to her.

"Are you taking botany?" I redirect.

"No, that's from geography class," she offers.

We walk in companionable silence for another quarter mile.

"You tore your ACL, didn't you?" she asks.

"What?"

"Your tread is uneven. You put more weight on one foot more than the other when you walk," she infers.

"Yeah, in my last match senior year. Against the champ from District 11. It cost me the championship and full ride at State," I muse.

"I was there, at that match. There was a blond girl…Delly Cartwright, wasn't it? She was all over you," Katniss recalls.

"Delly? She was the trainer. She had to check me out – and it was her call that no one touch it there – otherwise, my knee might have been more messed up. As it is, I still end up limping on that leg after a lot of activity," I explain.

"Like today?" she queues.

"Like today. I'll probably have to ice it when I get home," I chagrin.

The pine trail opens up to a vista of lush vegetation hugging the banks, crystal clear water, and waterfalls a little further up. It's breath-taking. The old oaks provide shade along the crushed limestone banks.

"Let's set up over there," she suggests, "in the shade and off from the falls."

I show off the snacks from my pack, hoping to entice her. She used to like the stuff from the bakery, or at least her sister did back when they were in school together.

She shares a little of the food. My hands brush up against her several times during the exchange. All of the hairs on my arms react as if a shock has passed through me. She enjoys the apple tart and the half sandwich she takes. It doesn't seem like enough to me.

I pull out my notebook and pencils and starts to sketch while she walks around. Eventually, she tires of exploring and she lays down. At first she just stares at the water, plummeting down, and then she curls up to the side. It looks like she's taking a nap. I sketch her while she dozes. It's cute. I fill a few pages. The way the light filters down to reach her. The way her fist flexes in her slumber. The look of peace on her face.

Her olive skin and dark hair are a direct contrast to my own fair complexion, blond hair, and blue eyes. My mom calls the difference a 'division of the classes' but I do not see it that way. My mother infers that Katniss' family is backwoods and lower class while we live in town and would be considered upper class. I think about Katniss' family though and know that her mother was from my part of town before marrying John Everdeen.

Katniss stirs and stretches. I tuck away the pages filled of her and begin a new sketch of the riverine vegetation lining the banks.

"So how is it that you're free today?" she inquires.

"Bakery's closed on Sundays. Gives me and my brother a break from the ovens. And I just needed to get away from the house. It's been nice to come home so far this summer, but I prefer not being around my mom."

She nods. She must know why I prefer solitude. "You didn't come back last summer, did you?" she asks.

"No, I stayed and took summer school to get ahead – and avoid home."

"Yeah, I mean…the shop is closed on Sundays too. I don't get much time outside anymore between the shop and night classes. I've been taking my core curriculum up at the district Community College. I'll start business classes this coming fall so I can keep the family trade alive. It's my duty, or so my dad likes to lecture," she grouses.

"That sounds heavy, but I suppose I'm expected to do the same thing. Carry on at the bakery. It's either me or Piers, since Paul moved away. I don't want to though. I want to teach art." I say.

This admission seems to spark her interest.

"Really? Me too. I mean, not art – but archery. In schools, where the kids are and not have to wait on them to get out to the range at the shop. But that's really just a pipe dream at this point. Dad and Uncle Joe expect me and Gale to carry on the family business. Just like a loyal daughter."

"Gale?" I question.

"Yeah – Gale Hawthorne," she returns.

I was worried she'd say that.

"What happened to the mayor's daughter? I thought they were going to run away. That was the rumor in high school anyhow," I say wistfully.

"Look at you – town gossip!" she teases.

I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Madge moved away after high school, and has spent every summer abroad since then. If they still talk, he ain't sayin'," Katniss states.

"He's like your cousin though, right – the way your families operate?" I ask.

"Cousin? I feel like he's more my brother. Always in my business, yankin' my braid. Bossing me around the store. Our dads own it 50/50, but he gives off a superior air."

"I can see that…," I offer and I secretly want to pummel him.

"Hey, so do you want to come back out here next Sunday?" I venture, a little terrified but emboldened.

"Yeah, we can get the 2-man kayak from the shop. We can paddle around the pool under the falls. You know where it's at, right?" she asks.

"Yeah…the shop, yeah. I…It's shallow, right?" I stammer.

"Wait, can you not swim?"

"I can swim," I defend. "I just don't you know…swim, a lot, because of my knee."

"Oh you'll be fine – water exercise is the best thing for it actually, and I'll be there," she says with a soft smile.

Her grin is more reassuring than anything else. I know I'll be in good hands.

…..

I get home and avoid any questions from mom, dad, and Piers about where I've been all day. It's pretty well understood in the Mellark family that we all need time away from the house. I climb the stairs quickly to grab a shower before dinner. I start the water and strip off my clothes from the day. It wasn't too hot out but Mom would still prefer if we all freshen up before all sitting down at the table.

My memory flashes to Katniss today as I step under the spray. I pump some shampoo into my hand and scrub my scalp. I go for the soap to clean the rest of me. Those shorts, her smell, and the way she gripped the fuel pump, my lathered-up hand automatically goes to my dick. After the constant stimulation all day, I know this won't take long. My stamina is usually better. At least the girls I've dated at college never complained. I always noticed other girls in high school, but never dated them since I was waiting to ask Katniss. Then I let that opportunity pass, got over myself a bit, and started talking to girls at college. I dated a few and fell into an easy relationship with one of them. We were both virgins when that moment arrived. It was awkward and clumsy and we got better at sex over time. I shift my memories though, I don't want to think about an ex-girlfriend with Katniss' shampoo scent still lingering. I've got my left hand firmly planted on the wall as my right hand takes care of business. I alternate strokes and run my thumb in a circle on my tip.

I focus on her plump lips, then her hips, and finally the way her tank top clung to her perky tits just before we parted. What would it feel like to slide my cock between them? What would her hands feel like on my dick? I'm imagining it as I feel the familiar sensation build in my balls. I slow down my movements, mimicking what I'd do to her, if ever given that chance. I envision spreading her legs to taste her and that does me in. I come hard and my body is wracked in my orgasm. I catch most of it in my hand and the rest hits the floor. I have to shake my head to clear my thoughts and finish rinsing off. I step of out of shower relatively calm and yet still pretty nervous for next weekend.

…..

Next Sunday, I ease my land cruiser to the side of Bow Brothers. I've never actually set foot on the property, but I figure that with it being Sunday – all owners and tall sons would be gone. It's a large, square metal building set among the pines. I know they have a ten-lane indoor range from their TV commercials, but I have never been inside the shop.

Katniss appears and we heft the boat up on to the rack. She has on a sporty dri fit set in a deep cobalt. The shorts are cut to show off those legs of hers and I can't complain. We work together to strap the kayak to the top of my FJ and loaded the gear and oars. She went back inside the shop to gather her daypack and gear.

Katniss' dad rounds the corner of the building. Shit. I didn't see another vehicle. This family is like ninjas.

"Peeta, right? Baker's kid?" Mr. Everdeen surmises.

"Yes, sir. That's correct," I affirm.

"Going out with my daughter?" Mr. Everdeen probes.

"Yes sir, Katniss and I are headed out for some kayaking out near Parachute Falls," I respond quickly.

"That sounds like fun. Say…. Do you see my sign up there?" he gestures to the building, and to the 'Bow Brothers' sign out front.

"Yes, sir. It's a fine sign," I confirm.

"Do you know why we picked blue?"

"No, sir – other than it will catch your eye while driving by?"

"No son, it's a family business. And blue means loyalty, family loyalty. It means obligation. It means duty. Values we Everdeens and Hawthornes hold high." Mr. Everdeen takes a deep breath and looks me over once more. "I can see from your expression that you're not following me son, forget the damn sign. It means my daughter will not date you. Katniss' path is not with you."

"Well sir…. We're not, I'm mean, this is not a date," I gulp.

"Now I don't know what your designs are, but she will be marrying Gale and carrying on this family business once she finishes school. Keep that in mind on this 'not-a-date-date'," he warns.

"Yes sir," I affirm with less enthusiasm.

Katniss picked this moment to reappear with her pack and gear. "Ready?" she asks.

"Now you two run along and have a good time!" Mr. Everdeen cautions.

"Oh Daddy, really?" Katniss throws back at him as she climbed into my FJ.

….

If the road silence was awkward last week, it is downright uncomfortable this week. The dads have planned for their kids to marry – even though she only views him as a brother or cousin? That's sick.

We reach the trailhead and I park. As we unload the kayak, she is the first to break the silence.

"What did my dad say?" Katniss inquires.

"We talked about his sign," I supply.

"Ugh. Not the sign," she laments.

"Well he seemed pretty proud of it," I offer.

"Forget whatever he told you," she demands.

"All of it? You don't even want to hear?" I question.

"Do I need to?"

"Well, among other things, he said you were already attached to Gale."

"I am not. Just forget it."

No botany tour this trip, just the sound of my footsteps and crickets on the trail. Her footfalls are silent.

She veers on the trail so we can set up below the falls.

We set the boat down and lay out our packs. My mind cycles in and out of outbursts I want to have about the exchange with her dad and then her command to dismiss — it isn't easy to follow, either.

"Look, Katniss – this is the second time I've really gotten talk to you since high school. But here's the thing. I've always wanted to talk to you. Wanted to get to know you. I was just too chicken shit back then. But we're here now – and whatever you have in your future – I'm just really happy to have this time with you right now. Is that okay?"

She considers my request while taking the longest damn pull of her water bottle ever.

"Yes Peeta, I'll allow it."

My shoulders sag in relief. I strip off my shirt and hear a small noise behind me. I turn to find the source and Katniss stands there with a funny look on her face and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

We put the boat in the water and circle the pool a few times – since it's only a moderate-sized pool. She takes the rear position. I'm in the front seat. She's more experienced and I'm mostly along for the ride. She directs me to stroke left or right with the oar, in sync with her movements. She's silent for a few minutes. I'm used to her long pauses by now, but this one seems to persist.

"Katniss? You still back there?" I call out.

I'm still met with silence.

I rest my oar in the hook and turn to face her. She has an impulsive, irresistible gleam in her eye. Her lips part and then purse. "Your eyelashes," she observes. I think she's about to say more when she leans towards me. I instinctively reach back to cup her jaw at the same time. Her silver eyes are ablaze with desire. My fingertips graze her ear lobe. I pause to lick my lips and extend my reach just a little bit further to brush her lips with my thumb. The movement disrupts the kayak's balance and send us both into the cold water.

We knock heads while submerged and rise to the surface. We manage to get the boat up righted without any verbal communication. The water is not that cold, but it's enough to douse the fiery intent in her eyes. The knowledge that we were about to kiss resonates in my heart.

We dry out on lake bed and don't make eye contact for the rest of the afternoon before heading back into town. I let the radio occupy the silence between us. We reach the shop and I'm on full alert for family or business partners.

"You better meet me next week at Sae's like the first time – to avoid another John Everdeen lecture," she theorizes.

"Next week? I mean, I hoped, but yeah – would you like to get together again next Sunday?" I ask with a hopeful note.

"Peeta, I think we can make this a regular thing," she states.

"Here then, let me get your number – in case anything comes up," I offer. I know of at least one thing that will be coming up later tonight, when I review the almost-kiss on the water.

…..

My week drags with each passing day. If my family notices my distraction, they don't mention it.

Next Sunday, I approach Sae's parking lot in a trance. I have had the near kiss on constant loop in his head all week. Why had she picked that moment to try and kiss me? How soft are her lips? How strong will her tongue be? I plan on monitoring her movements and body cues super close today to pick my moment better. I just really want to kiss her. I've also been brushing and flossing my teeth several times a day to be the freshest possible for her.

I arrive at the parking lot and she promptly hops up in my truck. We make the quick drive out the trailhead with my radio turned up.

We head down the trail. She points out more plants and flowers this time since her hands are not otherwise busy toting the kayak. We reach the same spot as last weekend, near the pool.

I kick off my shoes and strip off my gray t-shirt. She pulls up her tank and reveals a pear-hued suit. It's a little old and faded, but it complements her skin and hair, which is twined in her signature braid.

"That's a pretty shade – I like it. Almost as much as my other favorite color, but this suits you."

"Oh thanks, Prim helped me pick it out a few years ago. What's your favorite color?" she pries.

"Orange, well…more like sunset. I love the way the chroma shifts and blends."

Katniss nods in agreement. "I'm surprised you didn't say blue, like your swim shorts," she teases.

"Anyhow, Prim? What's she like…16 by now?" I estimate.

"Yeah, and a bunch of trouble. My parents didn't have to deal with me and boyfriends but they have their hands full with her and Rory Hawthorne," Katniss explains. "And she doesn't have to log hours at the shop yet so she all this free time and a shiny new license to drive."

"Sounds like she's got it made," I propose.

"Well, she's lucky in a way – she's not going to get the same family loyalty lectures I do since she already has her eyes on Rory. Getting me and Gale together though…that's going to be more challenging for them," Katniss confided, her eyes taking a far-off, pensive glare.

"Anyhow, I really don't want to think about that out here," she utters.

She turns from me and wades out into the waist-deep part of the pool, beckoning me to follow. I lag in her wake and send a playful splash her way. Not enough to drench her, but enough to startle her.

She returns the splash with enthusiasm. "As it gets later in the summer, the rains will dry out and these falls will slow to a trickle," she relays.

"Really? I figured it was spring-fed," I theorize.

"Yeah, happens every year – so it's good we're taking advantage of the water while we can," she comments and pivots to face me. Her full beauty strikes me. My eyes roam between the flash in her eyes, her exposed skin, what's hiding under her suit, the way her hair lays twisted in a tangle braid on her shoulder, and back to the way she is smiling at me.

Her words register with me and I seize the moment. I stride to her purposefully, giving her plenty of time to stop me or back away. I stand before her and trail my fingertips down her bare shoulder to her forearm. I grasps her hand in mine and turn her palm over. I raise her hand to my lips and kiss it sweetly before returning my gaze to her. Her chest is rising and falling, matching the thud of my own heartbeat. I don't want to mess this up. I place her hand on my chest so she can feel it herself. I lean in as she opens her mouth. No sounds of protest escapes so I proceed. Our lips meet lightly. I try again with more pressure. She tilts her head slightly and it's a much better angle. I keep my eyes trained on hers, the water reflecting in her silver irises. I pull her lower lip between mine and then slide my tongue along her top lip. My right hand is still tangled with her left hand and I grasp her right hip, to tug her closer. Warmth is radiating off her body and being absorbed by mine. As our kiss intensifies, she can undoubtedly feel the effect she's having on me through our wet clothes but she doesn't pull away.

I feel everything. My toes curl, unable to find purchase on the slick limestone beneath my feet. Water laps at my lower back. The sun bears down on us, escalating the heat between us. Her fingernails dig into my left shoulder as her body slides against mine. I have a firm grasp on her hip and my finger inches along the waist band of her bikini bottoms. As much as I want to though, I don't slip it underneath. I could explode right here and now so I don't want to rush this. Her kisses travel to the side of my mouth and roam up my jaw. I take advantage of her exposed ear lobe to suck it between my teeth. I hear her whisper a soft sigh when I give it an innocent nibble. This is incredible. So much different than anything I've ever felt before. I could live right here, in this moment, forever.

The sound of other recreationists arriving unfortunately breaks our embrace and we separate. She's standing two feet away from me, rubbing her lips with her fingertips as a devilish smile spreads across her face.

"Not too bad, Mellark," she concedes just as I send another splash her way.

I don't press my odds. That kiss was so spectacular, I have no more needs for the day.

As we reach shore, we dig into the picnic basket. Sandwiches and a chocolate tart today.

"Oh, hey, I was looking online this week at teaching resources and I saw something you might be interested in." I fish out the paperwork from my bag.

"Oh yeah?" Katniss brightens.

"Yeah, I printed it — here, 'ARCHERY in the SCHOOLS'. It's through the NASP? The National Archery in the Schools Program. Have you heard of it?" I ask.

"Yeah, well sort of – they haven't had it here in this district," she rambles.

"Yeah – I found this on the District 4 page," I inform her.

"'Changing lives on arrow at time,'" she reads in an affected tone. "I like the sound of that. Thank you Peeta, thank you for thinking of me."

I'm rewarded with a hug. I lean in for another kiss when she speaks.

"I think about you," she flusters. "Too," she adds.

I smile and pocket that idea about another kiss. This day is perfect.

…..

The week takes for-freaking-ever to finish. I send Katniss a few texts throughout the week, just to let her know I was thinking of her and that I was looking forward to Sunday. Not too many though, I do not want to come off a love-sick fool. Even though I am. She doesn't respond but since I don't know if that's Katniss' standard-operating-procedure or not, I do not worry about it. I make us some sandwiches and pack up another apple tart – she seemed to like that the first date. Date. How silly does that sound? We're 20. It should be called something else. I smile nonetheless. I've finally kissed Katniss Everdeen. It's my personal Everest. And it was amazing. She was amazing. I want to pick up where we left off.

I finally receive a cryptic text from her early on Sunday morning.

Meet me at the old train yard.

Why there? Why not at Sae's Diner? Or the parking area for Parachute Falls. Fuck, even the gas station would make more sense. I get my hopes up that she's picked a more private area on purpose, somewhere we won't be interrupted, like we were the last time. I pack an old blanket to lay out for a picnic and a few condoms, in case the odds are very much in my favor.

I pull up into the parking area at the old train yard to see her waiting there already. She gets out her car and wrings her wrists. Her braid is messier than usual and her eyes are stormy. She doesn't look happy.

She meets me on the driver's side of FJ. I've barely jumped out before she turns to me with determination in her eyes. She stalks off towards the timeworn track, motioning for me to follow her.

"Can we talk?" she asks quietly once they reach the gravel bed.

_Uh oh_. Definitely can't be good. "Uh, yeah," I swallow as we stand on the deteriorated rails.

"Peeta, we can't go out together today," she rushes out.

I'm just about to respond when she starts again, "Or next week, or ever again."

The implications are hammering in my heart as she continues, "My dad was right. My place is with the family," she vows.

"With the family? The one that wants to you to marry your 'cousin-brother' and run the shop?" I sputter. "No Katniss, that's not right. You want me. I know it," I retort.

Her quicksilver eyes slice right through me with her scowl.

"Why? One kiss, Mellark – one kiss and you think you're my savior? Again?" she fires back. "Well, you're wrong. You're wrong about my family, wrong about Gale, and most of all, wrong about me. You don't have any claim to me – any more than anyone else," she asserts.

"But…we…we were starting something here, Katniss," I plead.

"No. We weren't," she declares. "I was just passing the time on a few boring Sundays."

For once, no words are forthcoming. She takes my silence as finality and retreats to her car. She takes one last look back at me. I can only imagine the pain she must see there.

Is this what this feels like? To get my heart broken along a train track among the last of the season's wildflowers? Suddenly, it's like the last two years haven't happened and I'm still standing there at graduation, tongue-tied by Katniss Everdeen.

**END OF PART I. **

**…**

Parts II and III will be published soon! Thank you for reading this fic dedicated to Court81981, as much belated birthday gift! And thanks to FnurFnur for beta duty! Girl, you're the whisper on a summer breeze…


End file.
